Puzzle Pieces Revised
by krhorsejumper97
Summary: So I rewrote this... I hope its alot better! Read the note for the old one to understand more. After escaping from Scorpia's torture barely alive, without Jack, Alex is sent to SAS camp. Oh dear....


I AM TOTALLY REWRITING THIS! I think it was too fast so I'm rewriting everything using some of the stuff I used before. It was a total train wreck before and I hope it's better now.

****************

Alex Rider was broken inside and out. He had finally escaped from the clutches of Scorpia but not before being thoroughly tortured and being forced to watch Jack be tortured and die before his eyes. MI6 had managed to rescue him after a little over a month and it had only been a day since he got out of the hospital with strict instructions to do nothing that could start his wounds bleeding again or pull his stitches.

Jack wouldn't even get a funeral; her body was taken by Scorpia. Not that Alex hadn't had enough time to say good bye. He had watched her be tortured to death for hours on end, and he could do nothing about it.

Alex was lying in bed, after a sleepless night, when the doorbell rang. Alex dully pulled on a pair of jeans and stuck a gun in his holster. MI6 had finally allowed him one. Then he threw on a white t shirt, he didn't bother to pull it over his holster and went downstairs. He opened the door and stuck his head out. A sense of familiarity washed over him as a man stepped in view. Alex just dully sized him up checking for weapons, not that it was Scorpia's style to come to the front door.

"Alex?" Alex looked up. Suddenly he got it and recognition hit him in the face.

"Ben," Alex said avoiding Ben's eyes.

"Alex what happened?" Ben had not been told yet. Looking over the white rap on his legs, arms, and face. Probably his torso too.

"I don't want to talk about it." Alex said looking down.

"And what's on your waist?" Alex looked down and pulled out his gun. The feel of the cold metal froze him. Memories flashed through his head.

* * *

_The feel of cold metal struck Alex. There was only one thing that felt this way. This cold, round, deadly feeling belonged solely to the barrel of a gun. Alex froze and turned slowly around to meet a face he knew too well. "Hello Alex." Alex couldn't speak as he stared into the cold eyes of a true Scorpion._

_"Didn't think Scorpia forgot did you? Here at Scorpia we have a motto: Scorpia never forgives, Scorpia never forgets." At this moment Alex knew he would suffer dearly for what he had done to Scorpia, done for England, and the choices he had made._

* * *

Alex looked up slowly and held the gun out in his hand. Ben had still not recovered from the look in Alex's eyes stumbled for words. "Why do you, when did you, how come you have a gun?" Ben looked as the boy deposited the gun back in the holster.

"I need it for my own protection; I've had too many close calls with death." Alex said raising his eyes to Bens. Ben visibly shuddered as their eyes met.

"What have they done to you?" Ben whispered just loud enough for Alex to hear. Alex ignored this.

"I assume the bank wants to talk to me about my account." Alex said. Ben was surprised to hear the banks code.

"They do apparently there's been a problem." Ben said looking down. Alex's temper flared.

"Another mission! I'm on doctor's orders not too! After everything that happened a couple days ago they're just shipping me out again! What do they care if I have nothing, what do they care how much I've been hurt?! They don't! I'm going to change!" Alex stomped up the stairs.

"Alex wait!" Ben said following him. Alex slammed the door in his face. Ben ran his fingers through his hair, what did MI6 want with Alex and what had they done to him?

After a couple minutes the door opened. Alex had changed completely and had a big overnight bag with him. Ben stared at it. "It's everything for the mission. Plus everything I need from the house, I don't expect to be allowed to return." Ben stared at the teen who was so assured of his death. Alex realized this.

"Though I am sure I will die soon I don't expect to be allowed to stay here between missions, MI6 will most likely sell it." Alex said looking around the room for what would be the last time. Ben looked down awkwardly.

"I'm ready now." Alex said walking down the stairs for the last time. As her peered into the kitchen he almost suspected to see Jack standing there cooking. Suddenly Alex froze. He was sure he could smell her cooking, hear the sizzle of her early morning bacon. Ben looked on sadly. Alex shock his head and walked out the door.

The drive to MI6 was awkward. Ben watched Alex through the mirror. He looked so broken, so lost, not the band aids that covered his arms and legs and face. Most of them were gauze, which meant the injury was pretty bad. Alex looked like he'd been through hell and back again. And hell had left its mark.

Ben and Alex unstrapped their belts and got out of the car. They walked together towards the opening till Alex froze. The spot where he was shot was right in front of him. Alex looked down at the spot where he lay dying. The guard outside looked on sadly at Alex. He knew what had happened. "You usually avoid that spot." The guard said.

"I know, my mind was on other things today." Alex said. He liked this guard. Ben looked at Alex with a questioning look.

"Will never happen on my watch." The guard assured Alex. The guard on duty that day had been fired and replaced. Alex reached down and touched the place. It was cold without the warmth of his blood. He shuddered. Stood up and walked towards Ben with a feeling of unease. "Lets go." He said softly walking on ahead leaving Ben to stare after him.

***********

Ben waited outside as Alex walked into the lion's den otherwise known as Blunts torture chamber *cough* I mean office. Alex thought as the door closed behind him. "Alex, take a seat." Mrs. Jones said. In the few steps between a seat and where Alex had stood Alex assessed the threats of the room, the people and background, checking for weapons. Satisfied Alex plopped himself down. Blunt and Mrs. Jones watched him do this, he was much more careful ever since the incident. That's how they now referred to Alex's torture.

"Where this time, Beijing, perhaps a return to the states? I already have my bags packed." Alex said dully lifting up his oversized duffel. Mrs. Jones looked up surprised and then looked down trying to avoid Alex's eyes, it was inevitable.

"Actually it's not a mission." Blunt said boring his stare into Alex. Alex didn't flinch.

"Then where are you sending me?" Alex asked.

"We can't just have a friendly chat?" Mrs. Jones asked.

"No," Blunt said. Alex who had opened his mouth to say just that shut it.

"We are sending you somewhere safe to live." Mrs. Jones said deciding to carry on.

"How come I get protection now?" Mrs. Jones ignored this.

"So we are sending you somewhere we know you will be safe."

"Oh just get on with it." Alex said feeling himself growing more ticked off by the second.

"Were sending you to SAS camp." Blunt said obviously also getting bored. Alex looked up. Emotions flashed across his face. This might even be worse than a mission having to live with those people who hated him. Well, maybe not Ben but still……

"You will of course be rejoining K unit and Ben will be joining you as your trainer and teacher."

"What do you mean by that?" Alex murmured.

"Ben will teach you your lessons and mentor you, he will be there if you need help. No he will not be teaching you spy skills, he could learn from you in fact." Blunt said thinking.

"I would like you to help teach Ben to be a better spy, possibly K unit too, when you're ready of course. You will of course have the authority to give them training along with the normal training you and K unit will receive." Blunt said leaning back in his chair. Alex blinked. "And that's an order." Blunt said. Alex nodded.

"You are dismissed, wait outside while we talk to Ben." Alex walked out slowly, what had he gotten himself into now. K unit would not be happy being tutored in skills by a fourteen year old.

******************

Okay there's your first chappie……… I am so cruel to take this long to rewrite one chappie. I hope it's better!


End file.
